Girls Shall be Boys
by Starshinesoldier
Summary: discontinued


**Girls shall be Boys **

By: Jenny T. aka Kikyou-sama (E-mail-Starshinesoldier at yahoo. com)

DISCLAIMER- I don't own INUYASHA and NEVER WILL! This goes for ALL CHAPTERS!

A/N- Be warned. The characters might be OOC. And I'm sorry if the chapters are short.

P.S- This is going to be kind of in Japanese format so everyone's last name will be written first, and strangers will call each other by the last name. Okay?

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Swallow your pride and be a man **

**Flashback **

_It was a rainy night. Taija-ya Sango was sitting on her bed reading a magazine. Her little demon cat Kirara purred in her sleep. Sango looked around, it was getting dark in her own room. "Huh?" she sniffed the air. "Smoke??" _

_There were people outside screaming. "Fire!!! FIRE!! The Taija-ya's house is on fire!!"_

_Sango coughed as smoke filled her room. "I- can't-breath!!." Then there was darkness. 'Where am I?' _

**End flashback **

* * *

_Sango's diary entry- This must have been the worst summer vacation in my life. It has been a week since our house burned down. It was so scary when I woke up in the hospital, Kohaku my dear little brother was in the bed next to mine. He had a few burns on his arms thankfully it wasn't serious. Mother died from smoke inhalation... I still can't believe it. Mother was recovering from cancer! She would have lived if… if…_

_Look at me… I'm crying again. Mother had made me promise that if she should die form cancer or anything else that I shouldn't cry. She said that being depressed wouldn't bring her back. She promised she would always watch over us. I still smile at that thought._

_Well, here I am homeless. Father said that we (Kohaku and I) had to go to boarding school. While he and Aunt Midoriko would contacted our insurance. I can't believe father wants me to go to an all boys' school!! Sure schooling for boys was free… but HELLO!!! I-AM-NOT-A-BOY!! I AM A GIRL!!! I AM FEMALE!!! You know a NON-boy type of human!! But no matter how much I whine and complain… I'm still going. What choice do I have? My family is broke…_

_An ALL boys' school, you know what that means… right??? Yes! I must… Become…a … cross dresser. Isn't it bad enough that my mother was ripped away from me? Why am I being punished?! Somewhere up in the sky the gods are laughing their heads off._

_Perhaps I would write about happier things. Amazingly, they still happen in my life. Kirara is pregnant! I'm not sure who she mated with, but hopefully the kittens will be as beautiful as their mother. Aunt Midoriko promised that she would consider letting us keep one kitten. Hopefully Kohaku and I can persuade her to let us keep them all._

_You must be wondering where we have been living at for a week. We're staying with our youkai relatives. Taiyoukai Inutaisho is the Demon lord of the West; he had a pervious marriage that ended in tragedy. His dead wife left him with a son of pure blood, Sesshomaru. But that was along time ago, about two hundred years have pasted. Now Uncle Inutaisho is happy married to Aunt Izayoi. Aunt Izayoi is mother's older sister. She and Inutaisho have a son, my dear hanyou cousin Taiyoukai Inuyasha._

_Mother had two sisters. Aunt Izayoi and Aunt Midoriko. Midoriko was mother's older twin. They were identical twins; you can see the pain in her eyes. I pity Midoriko, I may have lost my mother but she lost her other soul. Or that is what I believe. I believe twins have only half a soul, one possesses the dark half and the other the light half. Mother was the dark half, she wasn't evil or anything but she was braver and took more risks. Aunt Midoriko is mellower and has an innocent aura._

_Every time I look at Midoriko I feel at ease. It's like staring into my mother's face. Aunt Midoriko is a priestess, I think it suits her, just like it suited mother to be a demon exterminator. Aunt Izayoi was the first in our family to marry a demon. Midoriko was shocked and mother was outraged, or so my father told me. It all happened before I was born, 18 years ago. Right now I'm 16 so it was two years before I was born. Izayoi had drifted away from mother's family. But since my birth our families have reunited._

_I have only one female cousin and that's Rin, she is Aunt Midoriko's pride and joy. Since Midoriko has been like my second mother, Rin-chan is like my little sister. Rin's father left them shortly after Midoriko gave birth to her. So my father is like a father to Rin._

_My father and Uncle Inutaisho don't get along to well. I'm not surprised, father was an expert Demon Exterminator and Inutaisho is well, a Demon Lord. Our family business went out of business. Demons nowadays don't go on killing rampages as often. In fact, demons and humans live side by side. Most untrained humans cannot tell the difference between human and demon. The only give away is the eyes and ears. Sometimes demons have tails as well. Kirara for instance has two tails; therefore normal people can tell she is a nekomata, a special species of cat demon._

_It's silly how father and Inutaisho avoid each other. Acting as if either one would jump out and strangle the other. Izayoi and Midoriko often scold them for acting so immature. In fact, I can hear their lecture out in the hall this very moment._

_I'm cherishing the time I have left as Taija-ya Sango, in a week I will be known as Jaita-ya Segko, a transfer student from Nermia with green hair and pale green eyes. I decided on green because that was mother's favorite color. My hair will be cut and I have to train myself to lower my voice. This is so unfair! Why must female education be so expensive?! I must be going now Diary; Rin just poked her head in my room telling me lunch is ready._

* * *

Sango stuffed her diary under the mattress and dashed through her door. Her family never ate until everyone was at the table and she didn't want to be the reason for everyone to wait. Running down the stair she collided with a silver haired boy.

"Ooff!" They rolled down the stairs and landed on the bottom in a pile.

The boy untangled himself from her and growled. "Oi! Watch where you're going wench!

Sango shot him an annoyed glare. "WENCH?!" She dusted herself off and sighed. "Sorry Inuyasha, I didn't see you."

Inuyasha stopped pouting and smirked. "I know; human eyesight can be so poor at times."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Sesshomaru is rubbing of on you."

This got her a scrunching of his nose. "Keh, no way! I'm just telling the truth."

"What ever Inu-baka." She grunted and walked to the kitchen.

"I am NOT a baka!" Inuyasha growled. Sango ignored him. "I'm not!" he whined.

* * *

**After lunch **

After lunch Izayoi and Midoriko decided to go shopping, dragging Sango and Rin along with them. Rin pouted, "But Rin wants to play with Sesshomaru!"

"You can play with him later." Her mother replied. "But first you need to get new clothes."

Rin sighed. "Okay Okasan." She gave Sesshomaru an apologetic glance and let herself get dragged away.

Sesshomaru however just raised an eyebrow. His blank face lightened slightly and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

Sango smiled slightly as she listened to their conversation. Rin had amazingly grown extremely attached to the cold youkai that was Sesshomaru. Ever more amazing was the fact that Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind the small human girl clinging to him day and night.

At the mall Sango went of on her own, Midoriko had given her $150 to buy boy clothes and school stuff. Sango looked threw a rack of boy pants when she ran into someone. "Ouch!" She was knocked on to the floor.

"You alright?" A familiar voice asked.

Sango looked up and gasped. Ookami Kouga, one of Inuyasha's rival/friends ran into her. "I'm fine, Ookami-kun."

Kouga stared at her his face was blank and his thoughts elsewhere. "And you are?" He asked not even glancing down at her.

"Taija-ya Sango, Inuyasha's cousin." Sango smiled. She always like Kouga-kun, he was cute and friendly. Though his head seemed to be in the clouds.

"Uh huh…" Kouga didn't seem to hear her, and then suddenly his eyes lit up. "SANGO!" he jumped back. "Er..." He coughed as his cheeks turned red. "Hey, Taija-ya-san."

Sango sweat dropped. This wasn't the first time Kouga had asked her who she was. "It's nice to see you again Ookami-kun. Did you win the fight with Inuyasha? He came home yesterday and didn't want to tell me anything."

Kouga blushed. "No, it was a tie. Higurashi-san stopped us from continuing."

Sango blinked. "Higurashi-san, umm. Was it Kagome or Kikyou?"

Kouga laughed nervously. "It was Kagome-san."

"It sounds like something she would do." Sango giggled. "But how?

Kouga smirked. "She 'sat' him of course." His wolf tail swayed back and forth indicating he was pleased.

Sango groaned. "She 'sat' him?! No wonder Inuyasha was so pissed off!" She massaged between her eyes. "I've got to get Kagome-san to remove the prayer bead, one day Inuyasha might explode."

Kouga pouted. "Aww! But I like it when she 'sits' him! It's so fun to watch!"

Sango glared at him. Even if he were Inuyasha's rival/friends she wouldn't let him wound his pride. "You better watch it Ookami-kun! Or I'll get Kikyou to cast that spell on you!"

Kouga sweat dropped and took a few steps back. "I apologize, Taija-ya-san."

Sango sighed and looked at her watch. "Good, well I've got to go. See you around!" she waved at him. She had picked out enough boy clothes to last her a lifetime, now she had to pay for it and then it was time to buy some school stuff and maybe a few gifts for Kohaku.

Kouga watched Sango walk off to the cash register. He sighed dreamily. 'Sango-chan, you'll be my woman one day. If only I could beat Inuyasha, he's the only obstacle! Why does he care if I love Sango? It's not like he can claim her. He's her cousin!'

Sango collected her change and walked into a crowd of people. She skimmed though the shops until she found the one she sought.

The Candy Store, Kohaku loves sweets, he was so depressed ever since the fire. For it was his sciences project that had started the fire. He blames himself for their mothers' death. Sango felt her eyes water. "Poor Kohaku. I'll buy him a months worth of sweets."

After buying her school supplies and a few magazines, Sango met up with her Aunts and Rin. They left the mall shortly after.

* * *

**A week later**

_Sango's diary entry- Well, it was nice knowing you diary. From now on I'll be Jaita-ya Segko. I met Ookami Kouga in the mall last week, that boy is odd. Inuyasha says that he has a crush on me. I laugh at the thought. Ookami-kun doesn't have a crush on me! If he did Kagome's poor heart would be crushed! Besides, everyone can see he's madly in love with Kagome-san, I think._

_I'm going to tell you more about Higurashi Kagome. She's a priestess in training, her older sister Kikyou is my age and we've been friends since grade school. Kagome and I get along pretty well too, she's a year younger than me therefore 15 and we don't see each other in school. Only when I go to the Higurashi shrine do I get to see her and Kikyou. Kagome and Kikyou have two other siblings. Kaede is their little sister; she's eleven and is good friends with Rin who just turned eight. Sota is their younger brother; he's ten and is Kohaku's best friend._

_Kohaku is twelve and he has a HUGE crush on Kaede. I found out last year when he wrote her name all over his notebook with hearts drawn everywhere. My dear little brother doesn't know I know about his crush and I don't tease him about it, which would just be cruel. Although I like to see him squirm every time Kaede comes to play with Rin. His face turns as red as a tomatoes! It's so fun to watch_!

_Kirara had her kittens late night! One female and two males were born! The female kitten looks almost exactly like her mother! But the two males are a silver color. We've decided to name the female Kuroro and the two males Ryou and Bakura. Midoriko decided to let us keep all the kittens! And since Kirara is a nekomata her kittens only need to suckle for two nights. I asked Aunt Midoriko if I could take Kirara with me to my new school. She agreed! Kohaku is taking Kuroro with him to his school. Ryou and Bakura will be under Aunt Izayoi and Midoriko's care._

_I'm going to a school called "Shikon high for boys" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru go there and I believe Ookami-kun goes there as well. I'm a bit worried. Ookami-kun is a wolf demon. His sense of smell is superb. What if he recognizes my scent? A girl going to a boy's school is illegal!_

_I want to go back to my old school! "Tama high for girls" is like my second home! I'm going to miss hanging out with Kikyou-chan. But I'll live, hopefully…_

_Two large suitcases are packed to their maximum capacity. I never new I had so much stuff. I am bringing my male attire along with some of my female clothes and the necessary female care products… you know… for my time of the month. I mean, even though I'm going to be a guy for the next year in school doesn't mean my period will suddenly stop._

_I must be going now. Sesshomaru is going to give me a haircut. I hope he's not going to cut my head off as well. Sesshomaru isn't really fond of me, trust me, the feeling is mutual. Let pray I'll live through this haircut of doom._

* * *

Sango put her pen down and glanced at the door, Sesshomaru was leaning on the doorframe.

"Finally done writing I see." Sesshomaru said in a monotone.

Sango put her diary away and nodded. "Yep, let's get this over with."

"Can't wait." The silver haired purebred replied dryly.

"Could I ask you something Sesshomaru?" Sango stared at her cousin tensely.

"I'm sure you'd ask, even if I denied, so go ahead." Came the annoyed reply.

Sango smiled slightly. "Why are you volunteering to cut my hair?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "What's wrong cousin? Don't you trust me?"

Sango was temped to say no. She caught herself and grinned sheepishly. "That's not it, I was just wondering why you'd waste your precious time on me."

"Don't falter yourself, Taija-ya." Sesshomaru said coldly. "I'm doing this because father ordered it."

Sango felt a chill run down her spin. She shivered. 'That tone of his froze me inside out. He must be in a really foul mood.'

Sesshomaru led Sango into a large restroom and pulled out a pair of scissors. "Stay perfectly still or I may accidentally cut off more than you hair."

Sango stiffened. "No problem."

After several minutes Sango felt two pounds lighter. 'Did my hair really weigh that much?' She stared down at the ground. At least two feet of her hair was littering the tile.

Sesshomaru pulled out a mirror and shoved it in her face.

Sango admired her hair. Then she turned to Sesshomaru and frown. "I look the same."

The inu youkai glared at her. "Not finished yet." He gritted out.

Sango felt herself tense again. "Oh."

Sesshomaru grabbed a bottle of golden liquid and dumped it onto her hair. "This demon dye will allow you to change your hair color at will. It may be blue one day and pink the other if you wish it. It will not wash out unless you use a counter dye." He recited by memory.

Sango willed her hair to be green. Slowly it turned into that color. She smiled. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

Her cousin snorted. "Get out of my sight."

She glared at him but obliged. "Good night."

She didn't get a response, not that she expected one. Grumbling Sango returned to her room.

Inuyasha was sitting on her bed reading one of her magazines. He looked up and smirked. "Sesshomaru did a good job, I barely recognized you, but your scent gave you away. By the way, you look horrible, as always."

That got him a shoe thrown at his face. Inuyasha avoided it just in time and hoped next to his fuming cousin. "Wench."

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Sango frowned.

A blush arose from his cheeks. "Mom wants me to… help bind your chest."

Sango blinked. "Could you repeat that?"

Inuyasha growled. "You heard what I said."

Sango twitched. "No way." She hissed in a deadly calm voice.

Inuyasha growled. "Too bad. You've got to bind your chest. So deal."

"I repeat… NO WAY! NEVER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! TOUCH ME AND YOU DIEE!!" Sango shrieked this time.

Inuyasha winced and held his ears in pain. "Don't scream so loudly!"

"But! But! … It's not fair! Why can't Midoriko or Izayoi help?" Sango huffed. "Plus, it'll probably hurt like hell."

"Mother and Aunt Midoriko aren't strong enough." Inuyasha growled. "So shut up, swallow you pride and be a man."

Sango gaped. "No strong enough! How much strength do you need to bind a chest?!"

"Apparently a lot." Inuyasha scoffed. "Just be glad it's not Sesshomaru helping you. He was just going to cut your breasts off."

Sango made a gagging sound. "Didn't need to hear that! Well, at least you've seen me naked before.

Inuyasha blushed. "For the last time! It was and ACCIDENT! You should have locked the door!"

"It better had been an accident." Sango hissed. "Plus, my door doesn't have a lock! You should have knocked!"

Inuyasha growled. "Let's just get this crap over with!"

"Can't wait." Sango grumbled. 'This is going to be hell.'

**

* * *

Next Morning **

Sango woke up screaming. "KKYYYAAAAAHHH!" She exhaled painfully. "Stupid hanyou, did he have to pull so hard?!" Sango stared down at her flat chest. It was wrapped in white bandaged. "I swear I heard my ribs crack when he pulled." Sango stared at the bloodstain on her carpet. "Then the stupid fool fainted with a nose bleed." She shook her head. "Idiot."

Sango got out of her bed and dressed in her new school uniform. She stared into the mirror. "Almost perfect." She mumbled. "Only need the contacts. I wonder when Uncle Inutaisho will give them to me."

Sango looked into the mirror. A boy with green hair stared back. She tied her hair up and sighed. "Now to work on my voice." She cleared her throat. "Ahem. Hello everyone, I'm Jaita-ya Segko. I just transferred from Nermia to Tokyo. It's nice to meet you." Sango grinned. "Perfect."

Her door creaked open. "Sango?" Kohaku poked his head in. "You dressed?"

Sango nodded. "Come in."

Her brother entered carrying a small box and a bag. "Uncle Inutaisho asked me to deliver these to you. The color changing contacts are in the box and the bag contains scent hiding powder." He stared at her for a long time. "You look really different. If I didn't know you're you, I would have thought an intruder broke into your room."

Sango took the items and hugged her brother. "Thank you, Kohaku-chan."

"Don't mention it." Kohaku smiled. "Aunt Izayoi said breakfast should be ready in five minutes. So hurry."

Sango nodded. "Okay."

Her brother retreated out of her room and Sango put on the contacts. She willed the contacts to be pale green. In a flash Jaita-ya Segko had pale green eyes. She dumped the powered on her head and it absorbed into her skin. "All finished." She did a twirl in front of the mirror. "Perfect." With a grin she dragged her luggage down stairs.

At the breakfast table Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were glaring at each other. Sesshomaru had made a crude remark about Inuyasha fainting and now a full-fledged war had broken out between the two.

However Inuyasha and Sesshomaru broke the glares as they looked at Sango who had just dragged down her two heavy trunks. "That was heavy." She looked up to see all the occupants of the house gazing at her, awe stuck. "What are you guys staring at?"

Midoriko broke into tears. "Ooh Sango! You make such a cute boy! And now you can go to one of the finest schools this country can offer! I'm so proud of you!!"

Sango laughed and sat next to her brother giving him a pat on the head. Then her attention was back to her aunts. "I'm glad to know I am not an ugly boy, but are you implying that I do not make a cute girl?"

Izayoi giggled. "Heavens no! Sango-chan, you're one of the prettiest girls I know. But you must try to act boyish now." She glared at her two sons. "I expect you boys to help your cousin… understood?"

The two half brothers sighed. "Yes, mother."

Sango smiled. "I appreciate it."

Breakfast at the Taiyoukai's house was relatively normal. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru argued, Sango lost her temper and smashed her dishes on their heads. Inutaisho and Sango's father glanced at each other cautiously. Midoriko and Izayoi chatted pleasantly. Kohaku and Rin finished their food in silence watching the action unfold in front of them, yep, relatively normal.

Then, at last the bus arrived. Sango hugged her Aunts, Uncle and Father; she kissed Kohaku on the forehead and whispered into his ear. "If you have anymore problems with those stupid bullies, just tell the you have an older brother, and that he'll skin them with a spoon in they bug you. Okay?"

Kohaku smiled. "Can I tell them I have a vengeful boyish sister too?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Sure, tell them _two_ angry siblings will be at their throats. Only, they'll never see them together at once."

"Oi! Sa-Segko! Get on the bus already! We're not getting any younger here!" Inuyasha called to her irritably.

Sango growled. "Coming!" She grabbed her bags and rushed into the bus.

"BYE!!"

On the bus Inuyasha and Sesshomaru spilt and sat with their friends. Sango sighed. 'Abandoned by the Taiyoukai brothers.' She planted herself into an empty seat and began to sulk. "I really_ hate_ this."

"This seat taken?" a gruff voice asked.

Without looking up, Sango replied. "Nope, make yourself at home." That being said she continued her sulking.

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

Sango snapped her head up glaring at the speaker. "…" Staring back at her with piecing light blue eyes was Kouga. "… N-none of your business!"

Kouga scoffed. "Yeah, what ever. The names Ookami Kouga." He extended his hand. "And you are?"

"Er… I'm... I'm Jaita-ya Segko." She winced. 'I can't believe I almost forgot my name!' Sango shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Ookami-kun."

"Whatever." Kouga tilted his head slightly and stared intensely at her.

Sango stiffened. 'Crap! Can he tell I'm a girl?' "What are you staring at?"

The wolf demon snapped out of his daze. "N-nothing… It's just, you remind me of someone." He stared at her a second longer. "You look like Sango."

Once those words left his lips Sango felt as if her heart had stopped. 'I've been found out! SHIT!'

Kouga grinned sheepishly. "Well, you might look like her, but definitely don't smell like her. Besides, Sango…" he trailed off, grief scarred his facial features.

Light green eyes blinked in curiosity. "Ookami-kun? What's wrong? Whose Sango?" she asked trying to stay in character.

"Sango, she's just some girl I know, she's in the hospital." He gritted out. "Some punk hit her with his truck. It made headline news yesterday."

Sango's eyes widened. "IT DID?!" she growled. 'Must-stop-myself-from-jumping-out-the-window-and-running-home-to-kill-dad! Why didn't I hear of this? HEAD LINE NEWS?! GAH! That means I have to be _Segko_ outside of school too!'

Kouga glared at her. "Could you scream any louder? I don't think the people in China heard you."

"Sorry." She muttered. Glaring into the floor. 'I hate my _new_ life as a guy so far!'

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
